Question: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 2\dfrac{1}{5} \times 2\dfrac{3}{5} $
Solution: $ = \dfrac{11}{5} \times \dfrac{13}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{11 \times 13}{5 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{143}{25}$ $ = 5 \dfrac{18}{25}$